1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a method for forming a split-gate device.
2. Related Art
Many semiconductor devices include, or embed, non-volatile memory (NVM) transistors with other transistor types on the same integrated circuit (IC). The manufacturing processes for the different transistor types may not be the same, requiring that the processes be integrated. For example, to integrate NVM with CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor), the CMOS process may be modified to include the process steps necessary to fabricate the NVM cell and the supporting devices.
Flash NVM is commonly embedded in, for example, system-on-a-chip (SoC) integrated circuits having CMOS logic circuitry. The flash NVM may include a charge storage layer comprising nanocrystals or an ONO (oxide-nitride-oxide) layer. The memory cell may also include a control gate comprising polysilicon, a metal, or both. In addition, it may be desirable to use a high-k (where k refers to the dielectric constant of the material) gate dielectric in the logic transistor. Integrating the non-volatile memory cell with the logic transistor having the metal gate and the high-k gate dielectric on the same integrated circuit may require many additional process steps.
What is needed is a process integration methodology to efficiently embed a NVM cell array with metal gate/high-k dielectric logic transistors.